


Seducing his Servant

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [54]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Childhood Friends, Dom/sub, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Rough Oral Sex, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Flushing as he quickly zips the bag back up, Kihyun grabs it, his rage overcoming him as he storms into Changkyun’s office, bondage gear in tow.“Changkyun, sir, what on earth is this?” Kihyun asked, his face turning redder as he watches the slowly darkening expression on Changkyun’s face.





	Seducing his Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changkyun as the son of an important ceo and Kihyun is his servant + changkyun does everything to piss him off just for fun and to hide his crush for him + BDSM (bottom Kihyun) (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

When Changkyun was born, he didn’t really understand just how privileged his life was compared to other children his age. He’d gone to only the most exclusive private schools, been showered with money and toys and everything his little heart desired- as was expected for the child of one of the most successful CEOs in the entirety of Asia. It wasn’t until Changkyun turned 11 that he realized that most kids didn’t have private jets that flew them to Hawaii in the winter months, and also when Changkyun was given his very own personal servant/assistant- a boy his age who owed a debt to Changkyun’s family. The boy’s name was Kihyun, a prim and proper kid only a few years older than Changkyun with the drive and discipline to tend to the spoiled kid’s every whim.

It wasn’t long after that when Changkyun realized just how fun it was to mess with Kihyun, to see the rage boil under the boy’s skin as Changkyun poked and prodded at him. It became a game for the rich boy, to see just how far he could push Kihyun before he exploded at him, and when Kihyun turned 15, Changkyun finally was able to witness the wrath of an angry Kihyun firsthand. Ever since, Changkyun started fucking with the boy every single day, just to reach the point when Kihyun would explode, telling the boy off and threatening to inform his father of his misbehavior.

This tactic pretty much worked until Changkyun turned 19, and realized that his father wasn’t really much of a threat anymore. Changkyun was an adult, and Kihyun was his, very attractive, servant, who got ridiculously sexy when he got mad. Changkyun couldn’t help but want to watch the red flush his cheeks, see the gorgeous snarl of his lips when Changkyun really got under his skin. It wasn’t until Changkyun was 21 until he realized that he was actually attracted to Kihyun… and that was when he unconsciously started making his move. 

Acting on his innate sexual attraction to the man, Changkyun started to get Kihyun to do much more suggestive tasks for him, reveling in the way Kihyun’s cute little tight ass looked when he bent over, or how his shirt became see-through when he got sweaty from shining Changkyun’s shoes. There were definitely more than a few times when Changkyun got hard behind the desk at his office while he watched Kihyun as the boy unknowingly turned him on, but he was pretty sure Kihyun hadn’t caught on to it yet. 

Kihyun accepted his fate to serve the Im family for the rest of his life a long time ago, and truthfully, he didn’t mind serving Changkyun. He was fair to him, and had always treated him with respect, even when they were both only kids. It was only lately that Kihyun was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with his job, and it was only the times when Changkyun obviously was hitting on him, his dark gaze piercing into Kihyun’s very soul as he asked the boy to do something else for him. It made weird feeling start to bubble up, and Kihyun did his best to repress them into the deepest corner of his being. He didn’t want to cross that line with his boss, especially not after how long they’d known each other.    

Trying to block out any of those weird feelings, Kihyun stepped into the elevator that took him to the 54th story of the Im Corporate Headquarters Office, where Changkyun’s office was and where Kihyun served the boy for the majority of his time now. Back when they were kids, they would spend most of their time at Changkyun’s estate, but Changkyun had a job now. He was busy at work, so Kihyun just met him here in the morning. He smoothed down the front of his shirt, nodding at the familiar faces that entered the elevator with him. When he reached his floor, he walked towards his small office that was positioned directly beside Changkyun’s, unlocking the door and stepping inside. After flicking on the light, Kihyun was surprised to see a large plastic dry-cleaning bag draped across his desk, and approached it, blinking a few times as he peels off the sticky note attached to it.

 _‘Put this on before coming to my office. -C’_ Kihyun hummed thoughtfully, unzipping the bag and gasping as he sees what lies inside: bondage gear. From what he could see, there was a harness that attached at the neck and two straps went all the way down, looping back up at the top. If Kihyun were to put it on, there would be straps on either side of his dic-- Flushing as he quickly zips the bag back up, Kihyun grabs it, his rage overcoming him as he storms into Changkyun’s office, bondage gear in tow.

“Changkyun, sir, what on earth is this?” Kihyun asked, his face turning redder as he watches the slowly darkening expression on Changkyun’s face. He was beyond enraged, and felt his anger mount as he processed the fact that this clearly wasn’t a joke. Changkyun was blinking calmly, a small smile passing over his lips. Humming lowly, Changkyun leans forward, resting his arms onto the desk and staring resolutely at his servant’s face.

“Did you read the note, Kihyun?” Changkyun asked, giving Kihyun the benefit of the doubt before he said anything else. If Kihyun somehow hadn’t seen it, then Changkyun would let him off a little bit… at least a little bit. Kihyun swallowed nervously, his eyes darting to the floor as he realized where this was going. Sometimes Changkyun got like this- actually, truly enforcing his role as Kihyun’s boss, but it wasn’t often, and Kihyun felt a weird, aroused shiver pass through his body.

“I did, sir, but,” Kihyun began, his voice trailing off at the end. He knew that he should try to listen to his boss’ demands, but at the same time… “It would be unprofessional to wear something like this on the job,” Kihyun said, knowing where he had to draw the line. Kihyun didn’t want Changkyun to get caught up in a scandal if somebody else saw them like this, even if Kihyun secretly was interested in wearing it. Kihyun had been with Changkyun for a long time now, and knew that pretty much any little scandal could greatly affect their company’s reputation.

“Then you’re not working any more, I’m letting you out early. If you want to wear it, then leave my office and come back in with it underneath your clothes,” Changkyun offered, but his gaze was hot, piercing into Kihyun’s very soul when he finally looked up and make eye-contact with the man. “If you don’t want to wear it, then I’ll see you in the morning,” Changkyun added, his voice cracking with the tiniest hint of emotion, breaking his typically cool façade he always put on in front of Kihyun. Something shifted in their dynamic with that statement, something that made Kihyun feel heat flush his cheeks and goosebumps rise on his skin. He inhaled shakily, his mind going crazy from the sudden influx of new information and sensations, not sure what to do with himself.

Instead of responding, Kihyun let out a hot puff of air, walking out of the office and taking the bondage gear with him. Changkyun felt his heart drop, and he bit his lip, gaze flickering to the floor as he leaned back in his chair, positive that he finally, after all these years, crossed that line. As much as he fucked with Kihyun, he never did it out of malice… Kihyun was just so easy to mess with, and so hot when he got flustered. It also probably didn’t help that Changkyun might’ve been feeling weird, bubbling romantic attraction for the boy, either. Changkyun shook his head, trying to retain his professionalism as he jiggled his mouse, getting his computer to start back up again.

After maybe 10 minutes of resuming his daily workload, and definitely after giving up on the mere possibility of Kihyun reentering his office, Changkyun was startled by the sudden rapping at his office door. Sitting up a little straighter, Changkyun’s heart began to pound, and he blinked a few times, disbelief evident on his features. He softly calls for the person to come in, and in walks Kihyun, looking exactly the same as the last time he’d seen him. The only difference this time is the obvious pink of his cheeks, the way his brows were scrunched together, and the slight shuffling way he was walking- this could only mean one thing. Changkyun’s lips curled up into a smirk, and suddenly all of his negative emotions from earlier were wiped away, the brief sight of the harness wrinkling Kihyun’s dress shirt flipping a switch inside him.

“You did as I asked,” Changkyun said, his voice soft but sultry. He couldn’t even sit behind his desk any longer, instead rolling the chair back and getting up, walking towards Kihyun. Nodding his head slowly, Kihyun pushed his collar of his shirt out of the way, exposing the leather collar part of the harness Changkyun wanted him to wear to prove it. 

“I did,” Kihyun replied, still a little pissed off that Changkyun was making him do this. As much as it secretly turned him on, Kihyun was still a little frustrated that Changkyun just, out of the blue, asked him to put on something so dangerous in the middle of the work day.

“Perfect~” Changkyun damn near purred, his cock twitching inside his pants. There was nothing more satisfying than watching Kihyun sexily glaring up at him, his eyes burning with lust. Kihyun inhaled shakily, knowing that everything between them was completely different now. They’d crossed that line, finally. And Kihyun was starting to like it.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Kihyun asked, frowning slightly. The way Changkyun was looking at him, as if he were chomping at the bit just to get a good look at him naked sent sparks of electricity up Kihyun’s spine, and he swallowed dryly, eyes scanning down Changkyun’s torso. Reaching the younger man’s crotch, Kihyun’s eyes widened, and he made a noise of surprise, startled by the growing bulge in the front of his pants. Changkyun was actually getting turned on by this… just at the knowledge of what Kihyun was wearing under his suit. A little impressed with himself, Kihyun quirked an eyebrow, blinking up at Changkyun’s face.

“Take off your clothes,” Changkyun ordered, clenching his jaw as his eyes flickered with arousal, a little impressed with himself for being able to take it this far with a man he’d known for ten years now. Kihyun wasn’t exactly the most passive person Changkyun knew, so there was something ridiculously sexy about getting him to do everything he asked. It was erotic as hell, and Changkyun couldn’t help but give himself a small pat on the back for, essentially, seducing his servant.

Nodding obediently, Kihyun began slowly taking off his clothes, the tiniest bit embarrassed to be doing this in front of Changkyun. There were several times when Kihyun had seen Changkyun naked, but only when they were still kids… this was entirely different. Kihyun began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, gaze flickering up into Changkyun’s eyes as he languidly pulled off the white dress shirt, exposing his harness covered torso. Breath catching in his throat, Changkyun took in the gorgeous sight before him, eyes raking over Kihyun’s slender, sexy body, appreciating how good he looked in that black leather bondage gear.

“The pants, too,” Changkyun added, unable to ignore just how much he wanted to see where the harness went around Kihyun’s cock, his own cock hardening from within his pants. Kihyun silently did as he was told, a shiver passing through him as he processes just how intensely Changkyun is looking at him. Any remaining dregs of humor or casualty were drained from the room, and all that was left was the stiflingly hot atmosphere between them. Now completely nude before Changkyun, Kihyun timidly covered his crotch, trying to hide the fact that he was actually hard too.

“Show me,” Changkyun demanded, displeased by the fact that Kihyun was obstructing his view, a flare of dominance rushing through him. He wanted to see Kihyun fully submit to him, watch the boy expose himself completely, all because Changkyun asked him to. Stepping towards the boy, Changkyun straightened his back, tilting his chin slightly as he stared down at his servant. Kihyun stared up into Changkyun’s face, taking in the undeniably convincing look in his boss’ eyes, and reluctantly moving his hands out of the way. He felt the cold air brush against his cock and squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the flurry of feelings crashing over him.

Now completely exposed to Changkyun, Kihyun felt something switch inside him. He could almost feel the burning gaze searing into his skin, shivering at the deep groan that sounded from Changkyun’s lips. Kihyun’s cock twitched, and he realized that he was actually completely hard, even in a situation like this. Changkyun was staring at him, looking at his naked body clad in only a ridiculously revealing harness that left all of his most sensitive parts exposed. Kihyun’s nipples were hard, his thighs pressed together and cock twitching occasionally from between the two leather straps of his harness. It was humiliating and arousing all at once, and Kihyun didn’t know what to do with himself. Changkyun, meanwhile, was simply enjoying the view.

“Could you do something for me?” Changkyun asked, unable to ignore his painfully hard erection any longer. Kihyun stared into Changkyun’s eyes, studying the eager yet sexy look on Changkyun’s face, his heart thudding loud in his ears.

“I’ll do anything you tell me to do, sir,” Kihyun replied, his voice melodic and soft, carrying beautifully straight to Changkyun’s dick. Any reservations Changkyun may have had about taking this to the next level were now completely gone, and he stepped closer to Kihyun, his voice taking a darker tone as he uttered his next words. 

“Then suck my dick,” Changkyun ordered, his deep voice sinfully heavy and coarse. Kihyun’s chest expanded with a deep inhale, and he nodded before he could even fully process Changkyun’s words. He wanted to taste Changkyun’s cock, feel how heavy and hot it was with his tongue and lips… but more importantly, Kihyun wanted to please Changkyun. Kihyun was Changkyun’s servant- he’d been serving him for most of his life, and now here he was: about to serve him, but in a completely different way. It was a surprisingly easy transition to make.

Silently obeying, Kihyun took a step closer to Changkyun before getting onto his knees, his eyes staring up into Changkyun’s face, eagerly awaiting his next instruction. Honestly, this was a big step in their relationship, but after how long they’d known each other, Kihyun wasn’t really that surprised that they eventually got to this point. If Changkyun regretted this and never wanted to speak of it again, Kihyun would be more than happy to pretend like it never even happened- and Changkyun knew this too.

“Wow,” Changkyun sighed out, unable to resist the urge to voice his appreciation for the sight before him- Kihyun, barely dressed and on his knees to suck Changkyun’s cock. The mere vision alone was going to be masturbation fuel for months for Changkyun, let alone everything else Kihyun was about to do to him. Changkyun blinks a few times, trying to get back to reality as he unzips his pants, pulling out his cock only inches from Kihyun’s face. A bit taken aback by how big Changkyun was, Kihyun can only stare at it, having never seen such a big cock so close… although, truthfully speaking, Kihyun had never been this close to a cock other than his own before. 

Kihyun licked his lips, leaning towards Changkyun’s cock and swiping his tongue along the tip- just trying to get a feel for what he was about to do. It was warm under his tongue, and, when Kihyun swiped his tongue along the vein on the underside, he was surprised how easily he was able to feel Changkyun’s pulse. It was addictive, and soon Kihyun was just lapping at the vein, watching Changkyun’s cock twitch from every little stimulation as if in a trance. His pretty pink tongue darted along the length, curling around the sides and just trying to get used to the sensation. Above him, Changkyun groaned blissfully, enamored by how cute Kihyun looked beneath him, his shapely thighs spread and cock hard just from sucking Changkyun’s cock. 

As cute as Kihyun was, Changkyun still needed more stimulation, and gripped the back of Kihyun’s head, slowly urging him to go deeper. Flushing at the feeling of Changkyun’s hands on his head, Kihyun spread his thighs a little wider, his lips wrapping around Changkyun’s cock as he was gently forced to start taking in more and more. An inch or so now in his mouth, Kihyun sucked in, rubbing his tongue along Changkyun’s tip and eyes squeezing closed in concentration. Eyebrows scrunching together, Changkyun groaned, his legs trembling slightly from the intensity of Kihyun’s mouth. Already desperate for more, Changkyun forcefully shoved Kihyun’s head closer to his body, gasping at how deep Kihyun was able to take him. Wanting to push his luck, Changkyun shoved him one more time, fingers tangling in Kihyun’s hair and hand pressing him down until he was completely sheathed inside Kihyun’s mouth.

Fighting back the urge to choke, Kihyun’s eyebrows scrunched together, his eyes watering and throat positively full. He didn’t realize just how quickly Changkyun would be making him go this deep, and Kihyun was a little overwhelmed by how intrusive it felt to have something so hard so far down his throat. Choking a bit, a few tears dripped down Kihyun’s face, and he whined, unable to remove his mouth even if he tried, as Changkyun’s hand was firmly holding him in place. Kihyun didn’t even know if Changkyun processed the fact that Kihyun’s windpipe was blocked and therefore wasn’t able to breathe, but if he did know, then Kihyun was getting essentially choked on purpose… why the fuck did that thought arouse him so much? 

After Changkyun apparently had his fill of the back of Kihyun’s throat, he released Kihyun’s head, finally allowing the boy to breathe again. Gasping in gulps of air, Kihyun glared up into Changkyun’s face, tears staining his cheeks and mouth dripping with spit.

“Why for so long?” Kihyun managed to spit out between gasps, his throat already a little sore. Changkyun smirked, his dark eyes glinting with a mystery and seduction that made Kihyun’s arousal triple. 

“Because I wanted it,” Changkyun simply replies, his statement base and almost primal in nature, as if Kihyun was his toy to use as he pleased, when he pleased. At the thought, Kihyun’s cock twitched, and a stream of precum dripped down his length, his cheeks on fire. “Now get back on my cock,” Changkyun commanded, to which Kihyun immediately did, his lips wrapping around the girth as he eagerly sucked Changkyun in. He wanted to get punished, to have Changkyun shove his head down onto his cock and force himself down Kihyun’s throat… so, with that in mind, Kihyun went no deeper than halfway, sucking him with maybe half of his power, trying to push Changkyun to the edge. 

Immediately noticing, Changkyun quirks an eyebrow, a little surprised that Kihyun was intentionally not pleasuring Changkyun the way that he made very clear was how he wanted it. There was something a little… fishy about Kihyun’s expression too, like he knew he was being a teasing little shit. Of course Kihyun knew he was going to get punished for this, why would he do it on purpose? Changkyun felt a wave of arousal wash over him, and he growled, grabbing the back of Kihyun’s head with both of his hands, pulling him off of his cock completely as he stared down at him.

“Do you just _want_ to get punished?” Changkyun asked, his heart thudding at the mere possibility of it. Kihyun swallowed the excess spit in his mouth nervously, not having expected to be asked that question so directly. It was embarrassing just thinking about responding truthfully to that question, but the humiliation turned Kihyun on more than he could ever formulate into words. 

“Yes,” Kihyun eventually replied, his honest voice soft and a little hoarse, and that admittance was all the encouragement Changkyun needed to shove Kihyun’s head down onto his cock, forcing himself balls-deep in one powerful thrust. Immediately choking, Kihyun’s eyes begin to water, and he whimpers, body on fire from the intense feeling. Changkyun wasn’t holding back at all anymore, and he pulled Kihyun’s head away, only to shove it back down onto his cock again. He repeated this motion for a few more thrusts, his eyes blearily staring down at Kihyun. 

“God, you’re so filthy. Getting so turned on while you choke on your boss’ cock,” Changkyun growled out, unable to resist voicing his thoughts while he began thrusting his hips into Kihyun’s mouth, getting close to release. Kihyun whimpered, his cock so hard it was aching, his body in desperate need for release. He could feel the erotic harness straps digging into his skin, could feel the way the rubbed along his chest, and it naturally didn’t help that they were doing this in the middle of the day in Changkyun’s office. Kihyun couldn’t hold back his tears, too overwhelmed by the entire situation and the pain of getting his throat fucked, and realized that the pain and humiliation all swirled together with his arousal in the most addictive of ways.

Knowing he was close, Kihyun reached his hands up to Changkyun’s hips, digging his nails into Changkyun’s skin in the hopes that the man would punish him for it, which, to Kihyun’s relief: he did. Changkyun growled, pounding into the boy harder and harder, muttering obscene phrases under his breath as he began quickly reaching his orgasm. With this added to the already intense stimulation, Kihyun choked on a scream, his cock twitching as he came without ever having been touched.

Surprised to see that Kihyun was actually able to cum through all of this, Changkyun came a little quicker than he expected, shoving Kihyun all the way down his cock as he pumped his cum down the boy’s throat, his eyes rolling back. Changkyun had never cum so hard in his life, and it was all thanks to the incredible talents of his personal servant. After cumming, Changkyun released his grip on Kihyun’s head, letting the boy breathe properly for the first time in a few minutes.

Trying to get a hold of himself after the intense throat-fucking he’d just endured, Kihyun swallowed the last mouthful of cum Changkyun gifted him with, wincing a bit at the intense tangy flavor. Above him, Changkyun was already tucking himself back in to his pants and looked totally collected, as opposed to Kihyun, who was basically naked and a total wreck. The contrast sent a bolt of electricity down Kihyun’s spine, and he realized just how easily he could get used to such a situation.

“You did so well,” Changkyun sighed out, their power dynamic back to how it was before all of this started, much to the exhausted Kihyun’s relief. Kihyun smiled, but his jaw was so sore he could barely think straight, his tear-stained cheeks red from the exertion. “There’s just one thing…” Changkyun said, sufficiently getting Kihyun’s attention. 

“And what’s that?” Kihyun asked from his position on the floor, staring up into Changkyun’s eyes, watching the smirk spread across his boss’ cheeks. 

“Since you came before I did, you’re gonna have to be punished, Kihyun~” <3


End file.
